Bone tissue provides support for the body and includes mineral (including calcium and phosphorous), a matrix of collagenous and noncollagenous proteins, and cells. Living bone tissue exhibits a dynamic equilibrium between formation of bone, which is called deposition, and break-down of bone, which is called resorption. Three types of cells found in bone, osteocytes, osteoblasts and osteoclasts, are involved in this equilibrium. Osteoblasts promote formation of bone tissue whereas osteoclasts are associated with resorption. Resorption, or the dissolution of bone matrix and mineral, is a fast and efficient process compared to bone formation and can release large amounts of mineral from bone. Osteoclasts are involved in the regulation of the normal remodeling of skeletal tissue and in resorption induced by hormones. For instance, resorption is stimulated by the secretion of parathyroid hormone in response to decreasing concentrations of calcium ion in extracellular fluids. In contrast, inhibition of resorption is a function of calcitonin. In addition, metabolites of vitamin D alter the responsiveness of bone to parathyroid hormone and calcitonin.
Osteoprotegerin ligand (OPGL), which is a member of the TNF family of cytokines, promotes formation of osteoclasts through binding to the receptor activator of NF-κB (RANK, also called osteoclast differentiation and activation receptor, or ODAR). Osteoprotegerin (OPG), on the other hand, inhibits the formation of osteoclasts by sequestering OPGL and preventing OPGL association with ODAR. Thus, the amount of OPGL associated with ODAR correlates with the equilibrium between bone deposition and resorption.
After skeletal maturity, the amount of bone in the skeleton reflects the balance (or imbalance) of bone formation and bone resorption. Peak bone mass occurs after skeletal maturity prior to the fourth decade. Between the fourth and fifth decades, the equilibrium shifts and bone resorption dominates. The inevitable decrease in bone mass with advancing years starts earlier in females than males and is distinctly accelerated after menopause in some females (principally those of Caucasian and Asian descent).
Osteopenia is a condition relating generally to any decrease in bone mass to below normal levels. Such a condition may arise from a decrease in the rate of bone synthesis or an increase in the rate of bone destruction or both. A common form of osteopenia is primary osteoporosis, also referred to as postmenopausal and senile osteoporosis. This form of osteoporosis is a consequence of the universal loss of bone with age and is often a result of increase in bone resorption with a normal rate of bone formation. Many white females in the United States develop symptomatic osteoporosis. A direct relationship exists between osteoporosis and the incidence of hip, femoral, neck and inter-trochanteric fracture in women 45 years and older. Elderly males may develop symptomatic osteoporosis between the ages of 50 and 70. Osteoporosis may, in certain instances, result from increased levels or activity of OPGL. Thus, it would be useful to have molecules that can regulate the activity of OPGL in osteoclastogenesis.
Several factors have been identified which may contribute to postmenopausal and senile osteoporosis. They include alteration in hormone levels accompanying aging and inadequate calcium consumption attributed to decreased intestinal absorption of calcium and other minerals. Certain treatments have included hormone therapy or dietary supplements in an attempt to retard the process. More recently, anti-resorptive agents such as bisphosphonates and selective estrogen receptor modifiers (SERMs) have emerged for the prevention and treatment of reduced bone mass. Thus, it may be useful to combine those treatments with molecules that can regulate the activity of OPGL in treating certain osteopenic disorders.